


Godly Trinkets for Chthonic Baubles

by Awn (Skye1456)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, It's sweet, M/M, They love giving each other stuff and then talking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye1456/pseuds/Awn
Summary: Hermes may be a little too fast for the world, and he's fine with that. But receiving a genuine gift from the Underworld Ferryman makes the God of Swiftness feel appreciated in a way he never realized he could be.So he returns the favour.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 719





	Godly Trinkets for Chthonic Baubles

**Author's Note:**

> This game has kind of taken over my life and this ship lives absolutely rent free in my mind so I just had to write this out before I lost the will to do so.

Hermes always moves at his own pace, which is to say, swiftly. Very swiftly.

This works out for him of course, as his work depends almost solely upon his godly speed. So many things to do, messages to deliver, places to be, people to meet, but he does them all with time to spare and a carefree smile on his face as he darts off to the next thing. It’s earned him fame and pride amongst the Olympians, but his swiftness isn’t so helpful when it comes to interpersonal relationships.

Hermes, God of Swiftness, is perhaps a bit too swift for his kin.

It’s not his fault, he was born like this. Running about, focused on ten things at once, talking about a dozen things in moments. He realized, early on, when he droned on at incredible speeds his kin’s eyes tended to glaze over. They grew frustrated when he’d interrupt them and ask that they get to the point already. When he recounted urgent messages for Zeus, the king of the gods would slam his thunderous fist against his throne and demand he slow down!

So he did.

It took some time, but Hermes has trained himself to slow down around his godly kin. He’s still faster—as if he could stand being just as slow as the rest—but he remains still for longer. He’s learned to keep his stories shorter, and slows his voice down just enough for his fellows to understand him. All of this effort has borne fruit, as Hermes gets the distinct feeling that he is no longer such an annoyance at family gatherings. The facade slips every now and again, to be met with chuckles and shaking heads because they know he just needs to calm down and he’ll go back to “normal”.

No.

Hermes goes back to “normal” when he’s alone, on the road off to another job. The moment his feet leap off the stone edge of Mount Olympus, Hermes becomes a blur in the skies. Expunging all the energy he bottles up while at home, revelling in the sharp, cold winds blasting against his face as he races from one edge of the world to the other. The messenger god has also taken to talking to himself, at the speeds he’s comfortable with. Every so often he’ll turn and address a bird, or some mortal he decides to grace with his presence, or even the souls he delivers to the edge of the Underworld, but no matter what he knows they aren’t listening.

No one does. No one can. And Hermes has come to accept that fact.

However, there is at least one entity he knows doesn’t judge him for it.

Hermes arrives at the mouth of the River Styx with his usual flourish. A gaggle of flustered souls trail behind him on a cord, murmuring woefully as they begin to regain some form of sense and realize what’s befallen them. Hermes ignores the lot of them, staring out at the mortally blood red river awaiting the arrival of his favourite business associate.

He doesn’t have to wait too long, as Charon arrives right on schedule.

The dour Chthonic ferryman and his boat emerges from within the dark Stygian fog, coming right up to the edge of the bank. Hermes smiles, as he always does, and moves to hand the souls over.

“Hey there Charon it’s been too long! Well just as long as always but still it’s too long if you ask me anyways I’ve got this new lot of souls for ya takin’ them down to the Underworld for processing or whatever it is you lot get on to down there—“

Hermes practically vomits words at Charon. The Boatman almost certainly doesn’t listen as he takes coins from each soul and lets them on his boat, but that matters little to Hermes. What matters is that Charon doesn’t actively resent his swift nature. It’s nice to be able to talk to someone—or rather, talk _at_ someone—without things getting awkward or them becoming intimidated or annoyed.

Charon is the patron of stoicism as Hermes recounts the last few months in record time.

“—and then I was in Pherae to deliver a letter to Admetus from Apollo! Bet you a thousand of your obol it was a steamy love letter honestly those two are really something Apollo really isn’t over him yet oh hey speaking of obol—“ Hermes points to a stack of the distinct gold coins at the edge of Charon’s robes. They’ve been there since he arrived, now with added ones thanks to the new souls. “—I see you’ve got quite a bit there. You sell stuff down in the Underworld don’t ya? Y’know I can’t help but wonder who to cuz aren’t the only things down there dead people and your kin unless your wares are just that good even the long dead just gotta have ‘em haha!”

Charon lets out a groan as the last of the new souls boards the boat. He turns to Hermes, and despite his skeletal visage, the violet light in his eye sockets are undeniably alive and attentive.

“Then again I suppose you come across a lot of interesting stuff down there lots of secrets left beneath the Earth right? I heard Daedalus’ hammers are all down there it’d be pretty cool if I could see one y’know I never really saw the guy much when he was alive. I brought his and his son’s souls by you though do you remember that? Anyways I guess that’s all the time we have for today it was good seein’ you mate til next time!”

Hermes waves as he takes to the air once again, Charon’s gaze following him as he leaves.

* * *

The next time Hermes is by the Styx for a drop-off he’s bringing an abnormally large amount of souls. Ares out causing strife again. Today’s delivery might take a little longer than usual. Not that that’ll be an issue for Hermes in the long run, if anything he’ll just have to run a little faster.

Charon arrives right on time as usual and their routine begins. The souls pile onto the boat one by one and Hermes begins his word tirade and Charon stands idle.

Then the boatman moves. He sets his oar aside and raises his arm into the folds of his robes. From what seems like deep within the depths, Charon pulls something out.

It’s a hammer. Red, blue and gold, of incredible make, and emanating a slightly mystical glow.

“—and so I was halfway to Egypt when—is that a Daedalus Hammer?”

Hermes stares at the tool in Charon’s fingers. The boatman groans, nodding, and offers it to the god. Hermes takes it, gingerly, as realization dawns upon him.

“You…remembered what I said?” Hermes says, uncharacteristically slow.

Charon nods.

“You were…l-listening?”

Charon nods again.

Hermes blinks. He stares incredulously at the hammer in his hands, and then back at Charon.

“Do you always listen?” He asks, almost whispering.

Charon cocks his head to the side, and then nods once more. Almost as if to say, _Of course, why wouldn’t I?_

The messenger blinks, absolutely dumbfounded and for once—perhaps for the very first time in his life—Hermes is at a loss for words.

Charon stares at him. Purple smoke wafts around him and his bright eyes seem to bore into Hermes’ very core.

“I just—thanks mate. This is amazing! Wow would you look at this thing, eh? Almost hard to believe a mortal’s hand crafted it—”

Hermes finds his footing again and returns to talking at his normal speeds but now it feels…more full. As though before it were all hollow. And perhaps it was. He’s never had an attentive audience when he spoke at his natural speeds. At least, he never realized he did.

It’s nice. It’s really nice. It’s great actually! Hermes speaks with a vigour he’s never known, practically spilling forth every anecdote and story he can pull from the depths of his mind. Never once does Charon’s steady gaze leave the speedster god.

When the last soul squeezes its way onto the crowded boat, Hermes is rather reluctant to leave.

Hermes holds up the hammer. “Say Charon d’you, um, sell these in your shop?”

Charon nods.

“Oh wow, bet they fetch a pretty penny makes me wonder what else you got in stock anyways I guess I better be going…” Hermes trails off as he takes flight once more, slightly slower than usual, not so eager to leave in a rush this time. “I’ll um, see you next time then mate.”

Charon nods, his violet gaze never leaving him.

It never has, Hermes realizes.

* * *

The next time Hermes sees Charon, the boatman is carrying a scroll.

“What’s this then?” Hermes asks as Charon hands it to him.

Unfurling it, Hermes sees that it’s a list of the wares Charon stocks at his shop.

Hermes whips his head at the boatman. “You remembered what I said. Again.”

There’s a short but palpable pause before Charon nods, like he’s surprised that Hermes is surprised he’d remember things the swift god says. He gestures to the list now in Hermes’ hands and then cocks his head. _Just like you wanted._

Hermes once again finds himself at a loss for words, and wonders if this will become a common occurrence. The shock or the gifts? Perhaps both.

“Thanks.” Is all Hermes finds himself saying as he reads through the list.

Centaur Hearts, Daedalus Hammers, Darkness…

“What’s Darkness?” Hermes asks.

The smoke billowing from Charon’s mouth stalls for a moment before resuming, as if the query surprises the Chthonic deity. Charon grumbles and groans, his hands moving along confusedly, as if he’s trying and failing to figure out how best to answer Hermes’ question. When the last soul boards the boat, Charon sighs and a puff of his smoke escapes from his mouth. The famously silent and stoic Underworld ferryman is exasperated.

Hermes chuckles. It’s so odd to see Charon do anything other than stand stock still, and to watch him get frustrated over something so minor is nice. Charming even. It’s good to know that the mysterious boatman has a personality like all the rest of them.

“Sorry about that Charon.” Hermes hands the list back to him, but the boatman refuses. “What’s the matter did I get it dirty?”

Charon shakes his head and grumbles, pointing at the scroll and then at Hermes, before patting his hand against his own chest.

It takes him a moment, but Hermes decodes Charon’s meaning. “This is for me? You made it for me? You have your own, or you know your stock by heart—or whatever the Chthonic equivalent is?”

Charon nods, and his whole body seems to follow the movement. Like he’s glad Hermes understands his meaning so well.

Hermes thumbs over the scroll appreciatively before rolling it back up and carefully putting it in his satchel. “Thanks mate.”

Once more Charon nods, and the two move to part ways again.

And again, Hermes finds himself a little loathe to leave.

* * *

When Hermes returns to the Styx, he’s surprised at himself for once again being surprised that Charon brought him something.

This time it’s a deeply purple…gem? No not quite. It looks like a gem, but when Charon passes it into Hermes’ hands the Olympian finds that it isn’t solid. As he touches it the patterns on its surface shift fluidly, and it radiates a primordial energy the younger god has trouble identifying.

“I’m gonna take a gander and presume that this is Darkness?”

Charon nods succinctly.

“Darkness, darkness…” Hermes murmurs to himself. “Oh! Like shadows, and the night! Does have something to do with Nyx?”

Charon nods.

“Ah of course the Underworld is partly her domain too right? Right, right, hey! Nyx is your mother right?”

Charon nods.

“Wonder what that’s like having a primordial entity be your mum and one like Nyx too! Must’ve been a pretty dark childhood eh, did you need any night lights—“

Hermes goes on running his mouth, but inwardly he’s planning. Tightening his grip on the concentrated Darkness in his palm and feeling so grateful. He is just…so happy. Charon brought this piece of the Underworld upwards, for him! All because he actually, really listens to Hermes in all his swift glory and cares enough to indulge him. Charon cares.

And Hermes is determined to return the favour.

* * *

Completely and utterly proud of himself, when next Charon’s boat docks, Hermes excitedly thrusts out a small bag at Charon.

“For you.” Says Hermes, buzzing with excitement.

If Charon could blink incredulously, Hermes imagines he would be doing so right now. The boatman raises a pale finger to his chest.

“Yes you!” Hermes laughs. “Go one take it and open it then!”

Charon obliges him, taking the bag and opening it slowly, as if he were expecting something to jump out at him from within it. Nothing does, instead he pulls out a golden goblet. Am intricately designed thing, encrusted with rubies and emeralds. Charon turns it over, running his fingers over its ridges and edges.

“Nice yeah? Got it at the edge of the Nordic shores bunch seafarers just had a bunch of treasure on their docks and I thought that looked nice and thought of you!”

Charon lets out a hitched groan. _Eh?_ _You think of me?_

“How could I not bring something for you? I mean you’ve given me a bunch of gifts, indulging my rambling and my curiosities I just had to pay you back for it. I know how strict you are about that kinda thing.” Hermes gestures towards one exasperated shade fumbling to find its ferry payment.

Charon grumbles, shaking his head and waving his hands. _There’s no need to feel like that._ He gestures to the souls Hermes brought and at his oar and at himself and shakes his head again. _Without you I wouldn’t be able to do my job at all._

Hermes waves him off. “It’s just a job. You gave me gifts outside of your obligations and I want to do the same for you.”

The ferryman groans, setting the goblet down and rustling around inside his robes. Probably looking for something to give Hermes.

“Oop looks like the last shade crossed the threshold guess I’d better be going!” Hermes lifts off the ground. “I’ll see you the same time next round okay and I’ll bring something else nice! I still got two more times to pay you back!”

* * *

When Charon comes bearing more gifts, Hermes isn’t as surprised this time.

The two trade their gifts. Hermes receives a cluster of Underworld gems and Charon is given a stone slab inscribed with Egyptian hieroglyphics.

“Ooh Underworld gems are nothing like mortal ones Lord Hades has really got a good bunch there!”

Charon nods absently, and raises the stone and points at it.

“Oh yeah I got that from my friend Thoth real smart guy that one! Has a bird head and y’know we get mistaken for one another every now and again I can’t imagine why like I said he has a bird head but then again he only has it sometimes.”

Charon nods along, running his pale fingers over the hieroglyphs and looks inquisitively at Hermes.

“What it mean?” Charon nods. “You want me to explain it?” Charon nods faster. Hermes’ smile grows even wider.

“Yeah. Okay, okay so he explained it to me like this—“

So Hermes lets his mouth run loose. He starts off one way but several times he loses focus, starting to talk about thing or another before eventually looping back to the initial topic. Fast then faster he talks and talks and never once does Charon’s wide, brights eyes leave him. And Hermes is so happy. So happy that Charon asked him to explain it, knowing full well that Hermes’ explanation would be a swift roundabout mess of words—perhaps even expecting it—and listened to it all the same.

When the last shade finally boards the boat, Hermes really doesn’t want to go.

“I’ll bring something else nice next time.” He promises. “And I guess I can expect you to do the same.”

With an affirmative grumble, Charon nods. He clutches the stone close to his chest.

“Well…till next time then.”

* * *

The two fall into a routine. They’d trade gifts, and Hermes would explain his. He’d go on tangents and tirades and Charon would listen to him with fervour. When the time would come for them to part ways, it seemed like neither deity was in a hurry to leave.

Before long, Hermes realizes that other than just being so happy and grateful to have someone listen to him, he just really likes Charon’s company. The Chthonic boatman has more personality than the rumours would have one believe. He’s curious and always eager to learn, whether it be about the items he’s given or the lands above. The more they spend time together, Hermes learns to understand Charon’s unique way of communication better. He relies much upon pantomime and his smoke of all things. Charon is able to control it, its quantity and its intensity. He uses it to accentuate points or to turn Hermes direction. Not to mention, Hermes finds the purple smoke absolutely alluring.

One day Hermes brings a sparkling golden ring. “From the great kingdom of Ethiopia!”

As Hermes explains its sordid origins, Charon fiddles with the small band…almost lovingly.

The next time Hermes drops by the Styx, Charon is wearing the ring.

“Looks really good on you Charon!”

_You think so?_

“Absolutely! You like jewelry then? I’ll bring you more!”

So Hermes does. The Olympian brings Charon more rings, necklaces, bracelets, and the boatman wears them all. Before long, Charon’s arrival at the Styx is marked by the jingling of all his adornments. The sound makes Hermes’ heart flutter with excitement, and when away, he sorely misses it.

Hermes loves spending time with Charon. And he suspects that the feeling is mutual.

* * *

One day, Charon arrives at the usual time. His body jingling like a Chthonic bell, but he doesn’t meet Hermes’ gaze. His eyes are obscured by his dark hat, pulled low over his face.

Hermes holds out the gift he’s brought—a golden laurel—and asks, “Charon? Is something the matter?”

Charon doesn’t respond, raising his gaze slightly to look at the laurel in Hermes’ hands before turning away.

“Charon?”

The boatman raises his arm, unfurling his fist to reveal a flower. One quite unlike any Hermes has ever seen. With bluish white petals, long dark filaments and a black stem. It looks like it’s glowing.

“It’s beautiful Charon.” Hermes says, sincerely.

Charon grumbles shortly. He points at the laurel, his fingers flitting. Then he points at the flower, and turns his palm up. _Look at what you bring, sparkling and beautiful. And look at what I bring. Plain and average._

Hermes shakes his head. “No. No Charon it’s beautiful.”

Charon huffs.

“Everything you bring is beautiful. It doesn’t matter if it doesn’t sparkle like the things I bring in fact that makes them even better! They’re beautiful because you bring them Charon and that effort alone is worth more than any mortal treasures I can procure. Being here with you is what I enjoy and trading gifts and sharing stories is a treasure in and of itself. You listen to me ramble on about nothing when no one else in all the world doesn’t and that makes me happier than anyone. And I love talking to you. Talking to you is like flying, makes me feel free and strong like I can do anything. I dunno you just bring out the best in me I think. Charon you’re wonderful.”

The boatman has gone completely still. Even his smoke has thinned and stalled.

“Here—“ Hermes takes the flower and sticks it above his ear. “See? Good as any earring.”

Charon’s breath audibly hitches. Hermes steps forward, turning his head up so the taller deity can get a better look.

Charon leans down, raising a pale hand to brush at the flower sitting by Hermes’ tufts of hair. Then the hand falls, cupping the side of the Olympian’s face.

The boatman leans further down and Hermes raises himself onto the tips of his toes, their faces so close Hermes can feel the cool smoke wafting around his lips.

“Beautiful…”

They kiss.

Hermes’s lips touch Charon’s, and finds that the skullish surface is warm. Warm and beautiful as any living flesh.

* * *

The next time the pair meets, both carry bottles of nectar.

“ _Hhrrmmm…_ ”

“Yeah. I love you too.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Godly Trinkets for Chthonic Baubles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949661) by [sksNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja)




End file.
